


Clean

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blood, F/F, Grooming, Licking, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Psylocke cleans her up before they part ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

The fresh rubble sits with broken glass as a reminder of windows. 

Psylocke sits stony faced against the merciless blaze of sunlight; flecks of blood dotting her sleek hair. 

Ororo squirms, gritting her teeth against a sting as sweat rolls over a scrape. 

"Will you go back to Caliban?" She asks, flicking pieces of gravel from her knee. 

"I may ask for a new identity then go into hiding for a while."

The air settles heavy and sticky. A while is never going to be enough after this. Ororo wonders if helping save the world is enough to put in a good word for her previous actions.

"I may go with those people."

Psylocke nods, relief creeping into the stone. 

"You need to be cleaned up first."

The press of her hands is firm and unyielding, gloves peeling reluctantly from sweaty skin. 

Ororo shifts, ignoring the dig of gravel into her back as Psylocke dips forward, licking a stripe up the skin of her neck. 

She slides directly through the dried blood, and rolls her tongue across her teeth with the metallic aftertaste. Musk floods her nostrils: adrenaline, dirt and sweat. 

The slide of her tongue is easy and smooth. 

A flick over a scratch has hips pressing into the ground. 

A press against a scrape has a keening whine.

Ororo's skin buzzes with the heat of electricity, and it pours warmth across her tongue, directly down her throat.

The buzz is a balm, and she clamps down on a section of bloody skin, bottling the taste.


End file.
